Frozen Words
by Luutje19
Summary: London en Lulu beginnen aan hun derde jaar op Zweinstein. Beide krijgen ze hun eerste vriendje. London zit te twisten of ze nu echt voor hem gaat of dat het gedoemd is om te mislukken. Lulu daarintegen is heel gelukkig met haar eerste vriendje. Een beruchte massamoordenaar is ontsnapt en maakt het kasteel onveilig. Dementors zweven rond op zoek naar gelukkige herinneringen...
1. Summer Day's Are Over

**POV London**

* * *

Ik was dolblij dat ik weer op school was samen met Lulu. Eindelijk was het leven weer normaal. Vorig jaar kon je het moeilijk normaal noemen. Ik versteend, Lulu de wereld redden van Voldemort/Vilijn. Nee, niet normaal dus.

Ik had Sneep de hele zomervakantie niet gezien. Zo kwam hij vorige zomer bijna iedere week wel een keertje zo kwam hij deze zomer niet meer. Ik was benieuwd hoe het met hem ging.

Ik pakte mijn boeken in en slingerde mijn tas over mijn schouder. Ik zou Lulu wel zien in het klaslokaal waar we Toverdranken hadden. Ik wilde voor iedereen er zijn want ik wilde professor Sneep om een gunst vragen.

Ik liep de kerkers in. Het werd steeds donkerder en vochtiger, maar zoals de anderen dat vreesde vond ik het juist prettig. Ik klopte op de deur. Ik checkte even mijn haar. Dat trouwens weer goud blond was. Even ter herhaling, ik ben een transformagier. Die zijn zeldzaam.

'Binnen', zei een bekende stem. 'Oh hai London', zei Sneep en zijn mondhoeken krulde om tot een glimlach. 'Hai, fijne zomer gehad', stotterde ik. 'Ja, gaat wel, jij', zei Sneep. 'Leuk, ik ben met Lulu op vakantie geweest naar Australië, we zijn gaan backpacken', zei ik. 'Stoer', zei Sneep.

'Ik wilde u eigenlijk om een gunst vragen', zei ik. 'Ga je gang', zei Sneep. 'Zou ik misschien extra privé les van u mogen hebben?', vroeg ik. 'Waarom, je bent al zo goed', zei Sneep. 'Ik wil heel graag Schouwer worden en ik ga aan de nieuwe professor ook extra lessen vragen', zei ik. 'Professor Lupos', zei Sneep en hij keek even kwaad maar vermande zich toen weer. 'Ja, die ja', zei ik.

'Is prima, je kan 2 keer in de week extra lessen van mij krijgen na je schooltijd', zei Sneep. 'Prima', zei ik glimlachend.

De klas stroomde binnen en ik ging vooraan zitten samen met Lulu. We hadden samen met Griffoendor les, alweer. Maar we hadden dit keer helaas Kruidenkunde en Verzorging van Fabeldieren met Zwadderich samen en we hadden een nieuw vak. Waarzeggerij van ene professor Zwamdrift, dat was gelukkig samen met Griffoendor net als Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

'Welkom derdejaars', zei Sneep sinister. 'Vandaag gaan we...', begon hij. Ik zat rechtop en luisterde de hele les aandachtig. De drank die we moesten brouwen was niet eenvoudig. Hij moest 70 minuten sudderen als je een standaard ketel hebt size 2. Dus het duurde een tijdje.

Ik vond het leuk om naar Sneep te luisteren. Harry en Ron zaten poppetjes te tekenen op hun perkament. Ik keek ze woest aan, maar ze reageerde niet. Er was een nieuwe jongen in hun klas gekomen die ik niet kende. Hij kwam naar mij toe.

'Hai ik ben Jackson Connor', zei hij prompt. 'Hai Jackson', zei ik. 'Jij bent Perkamentus toch', zei Jackson. 'Klopt, ik ben London Perkamentus', zei ik.

'Jij hebt vorig jaar hier de school gered, als we de verhalen moeten geloven dan heb jij samen met Potter de school gered en moet ik jullie twee bedanken om hier nog naar school te kunnen gaan', zei Jackson. Ik knikte. 'Jep, je hebt helemaal gelijk', zei ik.

'Kan je mij dat verhaal nog een keer in geuren en kleuren vertellen onder een uitje naar Zweinsveld', zei Jackson aarzelend. 'Pardon, vraag je me nou uit!', riep ik iets te hard. Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Sneep keken mijn kant op. 'Vraag je me nou uit?', herhaalde ik iets zachter.

'Ja, ik geloof van wel', zei Jackson. Ik grijnsde. Ik bekeek hem. Hij was best knap Jackson, knapper dan de meeste die in de derde zaten. 'Oké prima, probeer maar bericht te zenden voor een datum', zei ik.

'Deal', zei Jackson en hij schuifelde weer terug naar zijn plek.

'Ben je nou net uit gevraagd?', vroeg Lulu aan me. 'Ik geloof van wel', antwoordde ik.

Ik keek even naar Sneep die me niet meer aan keek. De hele les niet.


	2. Talons And Tea Leaves

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Vandaag hadden we ook onze eerste les Waarzeggerij. Een vak waar ik heel benieuwd naar was of het uberhoubt wat was. Volgens vele was het een kunst om te kunnen en niet iets wat je kan leren. Je had het zicht of je hebt het niet, het zou een ramp worden als ik het niet had. Of als ik het wel had, zou het ook een ramp kunnen worden.

We liepen met z'n vijven naar de Noordertoren. Tenminste dat dachten we. 'Volgens mij zijn we verdwaald, London, ik dacht dat jij het kasteel zo goed kende', zei Ron hijgend toen we de zoveelste trap hadden beklommen. 'Hallo, dat ik de dochter van Perkamentus ben wil niet zeggen dat ik vaker in Zweinstein ben geweest dan jij Ron', zei London boos.

'Vecht laffe honden, vecht', zei plotseling een ridder met een rammelende harnas om zich heen. Hij sleepte zijn dikke pony mee die schijnbaar geen zin had om ook maar een stap te zetten. 'Eh meneer', zei Hermelien voorzichtig toen het riddertje viel. 'Gaat het', zei Hermelien. 'Achteruit', zei de ridder. Hij probeerde zijn zwaard uit de grond te trekken. Maar die zat te diep. Na een paar vruchteloze pogingen staakte hij zijn gevecht.

'Neem me niet kwalijk, maar we zijn verdwaald, we moeten naar de Noordertoren', zei Harry. 'Een queeste, volg mij mijn vrienden, ik ben heer Palagon en vrees nooit om mij om hulp te vragen', zei heer Palagon. Ik giechelde. Heer Palagon wilde op zijn pony klimmen, maar die vertikte het om verder te lopen.

'Dan maar te voet mijn dappere ridders en jonkvrouwen', zei heer Palagon. Ik keek London aan die verbaasd terug keek.

'Er moet een kortere weg zijn', zei Ron hijgend toen we een ronde trap opliepen die naar de Noordertoren ging volgens heer Palagon. 'Vast niet, dit is Zweinstein Ron, voor het geval je het nog niet door had', zei London nog steeds een beetje boos. Eindelijk waren we er.

'We zijn gearriveerd op uw bestemming jonkvrouwe en mijne heren', zei heer Palagon. 'Bedankt', zeiden we hijgend. 'Vrees niet om mij opnieuw om hulp te vragen, vaarwel mijn vrienden', zei heer Palagon.

'Als we ooit nog behoefte hebben aan een oude gek', zei Ron zacht. London en ik lachte. Hermelien keek serieus. 'Hij heeft ons de weg gewezen Ron, anders stonden we nu nog steeds waar we een uur geleden waren', zei ze. 'Oh ja', zei Ron teleurgesteld.

Ik ging aan een rond tafeltje zitten samen met London, Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Hermelien keek een beetje sceptisch naar de grote glazen bol die midden op de tafel stond en de theekopjes erom heen. 'Wat moet dit voorstellen', zei ze.

'Welkom kinderen, welkom', zei een beetje een rauwe stem. Ik schrok. In eerste instantie had ik gezien dat er in de hoek van de kamer een levensgroot insect zat. Maar dat kwam vooral door de enorme bril die ze op had. 'Ik ben professor Zwamdrift, jullie hebben mij waarschijnlijk nog nooit gezien, maar dat is omdat ik nooit kom waar mensen komen', zei Zwamdrift.

Niemand reageerde op deze bizarre mededeling.

'Goed, sla allemaal jullie boek open op pagina 28 en dan gaan we de theebladeren behandelen en lezen, oh jij daar jongen', zei professor Zwamdrift en ze wees naar Marcel. 'Ja', zei Marcel trillerig. 'Als je het kopje breekt, zou je dan het rode kopje willen pakken, aan het blauwe ben ik nogal gehecht zie je', zei Zwamdrift. Marcel knikte.

Nog geen minuut later toen iedereen zijn of haar kopje met gloeiend hete thee had ingeschonken liet Marcel de zijne vallen. 'En dan nu het rode kopje alsjeblieft mijn jongen', zei Zwamdrift alsof het de normaalste zaak was van de wereld.

Marcel pakte het rode kopje. Ik had medelijden met Marcel. Hij was niet een jongen die graag in de spot stond omdat hij nogal onhandig was.

'Goed, drink jullie thee op en draai je kopje drie keer met de klok mee en daarna twee keer tegen de klok in', zei Zwamdrift. 'Wissel het kopje met die van je partner en dan moet je je theebladen kunnen lezen voor degene die de kunst beheersen dan', zei Zwamdrift dramatisch.

De thee opdrinken was al lastig. Die thee brandde werkelijk je slokdarmen open. Ik goot het in een keer naar binnen. Niet zo verstandig als ik dit jaar gewoon op school wilde blijven en niet de rest van het jaar in de ziekenzaal wilde blijven liggen zoals London vorig jaar.

'Kom we gaan gewoon een beetje puzzelen', zei ik toen ik het kopje draaide zoals professor Zwamdrift verteld had. 'Kom kom kinderen een beetje opschieten', zei Zwamdrift en ze keek naar een grote houten staande klok in het ronde lokaal.

'Ik zie een soort kruis', zei Ron die naar Harry's kopje staarde. 'Dat staat voor beproevingen en leed', zei hij langzaam. 'Sorry Harry het ziet er niet goed uit voor je', zei Ron triest. Harry grinnikte.

Ik bekeek het kopje van London. Ik zag werkelijk helemaal niets. 'En wat zie je', zei London ongeïnteresseerd. 'Een hoop kleffe bruine smurrie', zei ik. Hermelien, London en ik lachte.

'Kom kom meisjes, het lezen van theebladeren is niet iets om grapjes over te maken, het kan serieus invloed hebben op de rest van je leven', zei Zwamdrift.

'Laat eens zien', zei Zwamdrift en ze pakte Harry's kopje en liet het meteen weer vallen. Haar grote geschokte ogen fonkelde achter haar grote jampot glazen.

'Mijn beste jongen, je hebt de Grimm', zei ze dramatisch. 'De grimm? vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Een voorteken van de dood, ieder die een grimm heeft gezien gaat binnen een paar uur dood', vertelde London.

'Hoe weet jij dat allemaal?', vroeg Ron. 'Oh mijn vader heeft er wel eens wat over vertelt', zei London vrolijk. 'En Perkamentus gelooft daar in?', vroeg Ron voorzichtig. 'Nee', zei London grijnzend. Ron was opgelucht.

'Na deze schokkende mededeling was de les godzijdank afgelopen.

'Nou Harry als je dood gaat of het loodje wil leggen, laat het me wel eerst even weten oké', zei London. Harry lachte maar Ron niet.

'Mijn oom Virus heeft een grimm gezien en 24 uur later ging hij dood', zei Ron. 'Toeval', zei Hermelien. 'Hermelien', zei Ron boos. Hermelien en Ron bleven de hele tijd kibbelen tot we aan kwamen bij Gedaanteverwisselingen van professor Anderling.

'Oh mooi, ik wil professor Anderling wat vragen', zei ik enthousiast. Ik had een briljant idee gekregen. London wilde beter worden in Toverdranken en Verweer, ik wilde heel graag beter worden in Gedaanteverwisselingen en ik wilde een faunaat worden. Toevallig was Anderling er een. Ze was een kat, dat had ik in mijn eerste jaar gezien.

'Wat zijn jullie stil', zei Anderling toen ze in een ploppend geluidje weer terug in een mens veranderde. 'Normaal klappen jullie altijd tijdens mijn transformatie, niet dat het er toe doet', zei Anderling.

'Professor, we hebben net onze eerste les Waarzeggerij gehad en professor Zwamdrift zei...', begon Jackson de jongen die London had uit gevraagd.

'Aha, wie gaat er dit jaar dood?', vroeg Anderling. 'Ik', zei Harry. 'Oh nou Potter, het is misschien een hele geruststelling als je weet dat professor Zwamdrift ieder jaar een doods voorspelling weergeeft, niet een van deze leerlingen is ook daadwerkelijk gestorven, dus sorry als ik je gewoon huiswerk opgeef vandaag, mocht je vanavond onverwachts sterven dan hoef je het niet in te leveren', zei Anderling.

Sommige lachte nadat Anderling dit gezegd had en de opluchting was duidelijk voelbaar. Waarzeggerij was zoals voorspeld, een grote onzin.


	3. The Boggart In The Wardrobe

**POV London**

* * *

Hebben jullie al les gehad van de nieuwe leraar?', vroegen Fred en George die naar ons toe kwamen. 'Nee', zei Ron ietwat triest.

'Hij is echt geweldig, wanneer hebben jullie hem?', vroeg George. 'Pas in de middag, eerst hebben we Toverdranken', zei ik.

'Heej zie ik je later nog?', hoorde ik Lulu zachtjes zeggen tegen George. 'Ja natuurlijk, altijd', zei George en hij sloeg een arm om Lulu heen.

Toen Lulu weer ging zitten vroeg ik er meteen naar. 'Wat is er tussen jullie twee?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Nog niets', zei Lulu geheimzinnig. 'Nog niets, maar er kan iets gebeuren dus', zei ik glimlachend. 'Misschien wel', zei Lulu ontwijkend.

'Je vertelt het me toch wel he', zei ik tegen Lulu. 'Ja natuurlijk', zei Lulu nog meer ontwijkend. 'Ik moet gaan, Toverdranken', zei ik. 'Maar we hebben nog drie kwartier', zei Lulu. 'Ik niet, jij wel, ik heb meer Toverdranken weet je nog', zei ik.

'Oh ja, nou succes, jij liever dan ik', zei Lulu. 'Bedankt', wuifde ik en ik slingerde mijn tas over mijn schouder en liep weg. De kerkers in.

Ik klopte op de deur. 'Binnen', zei een vertrouwde stem. 'Hai London', zei Sneep. 'Hai', zei ik aarzelend. Hij nam mijn mantel aan als een echte gentleman. Zijn vingertoppen raakte mijn huid eventjes. Ik huiverde.

'Hoe is je eerste week', zei Sneep. 'Gaat wel, Waarzeggerij is zo saai', zei ik. 'Laat me raden, Potter is ter dood veroordeeld', sneerde Sneep. Ik knikte. 'Ze doet...', begon Sneep. 'Ieder jaar een voorspelling van iemand die dood gaat, geen daarvan is uitgekomen', zei ik zijn zin afmakend. 'Anderling heeft het ook al gezegd', zei ik. 'Oh nou aha', zei Sneep ietwat verbaasd.

'Ik vind het leuk dat je extra Toverdranken wilt, geen enkele derde jaars heeft ooit voor meer Toverdranken gevraagd, zeker niet bij mee, de meeste zijn bang voor mij geloof ik', zei Sneep met een grijns.

'Oh, maar ik niet hoor', zei ik en ik ging heel dicht bij hem staan. 'Kijk maar eens hoe dichtbij ik nu bij je sta', zei ik zelfverzekerd. Sneep schrok. Hij streek even met zijn hand door mijn goud bruine haar. Ik voelde het vertrouwde schokje.

Voorzichtig bogen we ons steeds dichter naar elkaar toe. Onze lippen raakte elkaar bijna toen de deur plots open ging. Professor Anderling kwam binnen. We lieten elkaar vlug los en deden net alsof we de ingrediënten aan het uitzoeken waren.

'Professor, oh u bent bezig zie ik', zei Anderling en ze knikte naar me. 'Ja, ik geef extra les aan London', zei Sneep. Ik zette het vuur aan van om de ketel te verwarmen. Toen ontplofte de ketel. 'Oops', zei ik beschamend. 'Aha, ik zie waarom dat nodig is', zei Anderling en ze grinnikte even en verliet de kerkers weer.

'Sorry', zei ik. 'Geeft niet', zei Sneep en met een zwaai van zijn toverstok repareerde hij weer zijn ketel. 'Sorry', herhaalde ik zwakjes. 'Geeft niet', herhaalde Sneep.

We maakte een Toverdrank dat lang moest sudderen. Meer dan een halve dag. Dus we zouden na de lessen er mee verder gaan. Ik vond het een prima drank.

Na mijn les Toverdranken hadden we Geschiedenis van Toverkunst, ik had mijn tijd wel beter kunnen gebruiken dan deze les te volgen. Ik zat een beetje weg te dromen net als ieder ander. Ik droomde over Sneep. Ik probeerde hem uit mijn gedachte te schudden, maar ik kon het niet. Ik had mijn hoofd op mijn tafel gelegd en was in slaap gevallen. Hermelien maakte me wakker toen de les was afgelopen.

'Jij was echt weg, dat is zelfs Ron nog nooit overkomen', zei Hermelien grijnzend. 'Heej', zei Ron verontwaardigd.

'Jullie hebben nu Verweer toch', zei George toen hij en zijn tweelingbroer aan kwamen lopen. 'Ja, na de lunch', zei Lulu glimlachend. 'Kom, ga mee lunchen', zei George. 'Oké, heej Lon, ik zie je dadelijk wel weer bij de les', zei Lulu. 'Ja prima', zei ik afwezig.

'Wat is er met jou aan de hand joh, je bent echt afwezig de laatste tijd', zei Hermelien die mij aan stootte. 'Sorry hoor, we hebben niet allemaal non stop brains', zei ik. Hermelien giechelde. 'Non stop brains', zei ze lachend. Ik lachte ook.

We lunchte en godzijdank kwam er niemand onverwachts een bezoekje brengen aan ons. Malfidus of Sneep of zoiets. Mijn droom van net was een beetje beschamend als je het mij vraagt. Ik had gedroomd over Sneep die alleen in een handdoek stond tegen de deurpost aangeleund. Ik had hem niet kunnen weerstaan en hij mij niet en toen... Nou ja de rest vul je zelf maar in.

'Kom we gaan naar Verweer', zei ik enthousiast. 'Ja, ik kan niet wachten', zei Ron. 'Ik hoop dat deze wel beter is dan Smalhart', zei Hermelien triest. 'Wat was dat een eikel, wat ben ik blij dat hij zijn geheugen kwijt is', zei ik giechelend. 'Ja, je was er dan niet bij, maar je hebt echt een hele hoop gemist in de Geheime Kamer', zei Hermelien. 'Ja, jammer, nou ja ik heb meegeholpen de Steen der Wijzen te redden, dat telt ook nog wel denk ik', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik mag dan geen superman zijn, maar...', begon Hermelien. We lachte.

We kwamen in een redelijk klein lokaal. Ik kon de gedachten nog niet van me afzetten (de Sneep gedachten) en ik bekeek maar even een grote kledingkast die om de zoveel tijd trilde.

'Goedemiddag allemaal', zei een stem. Een kalende man met een haveloos gezicht en sjofele kleding kwam aangelopen. Hij zag er moe uit. Alsof de eerste schooldag hem nu al te veel werd.

'Ik ben professor Lupos en ik ben vanaf nu jullie leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, kan iemand raden wat er in die kast zit, zei professor Lupos.

'Een boeman professor', zei ik vlug. Ik wist niet precies hoe ik dat wist. Volgens mij had mijn vader er eens eentje op zijn kantoortje gehad en die toen weggejaagd.

'Heel goed, u bent?', vroeg professor Lupos beleefd. 'London Perkamentus', zei ik. 'Aha, de dochter van', zei Lupos glimlachend. 'Ja, maar niet alleen de dochter van hoor', zei ik. 'Nee, zo bedoelde ik het niet, jij bent ook zelf een persoon', zei Lupos en hij glimlachte. Ik mocht deze man meteen. Hij was alles behalve iemand zoals Smalhart.

'Kan iemand vertellen wat de boeman zijn grootste angst is', zei Lupos. 'Gelach', antwoordde Lulu prompt. 'Precies, u bent?', vroeg Lupos. 'Lulu Watford professor', zei Lulu. 'Mevrouw Watford, aan u de eer om de boeman voor het eerst aan te gaan, daarna mag mevrouw Perkamentus het proberen als ze wilt, daarna maken we een rij en gaan we om beurten het tegen deze boeman opnemen, tot deze helemaal verslagen is', zei Lupos.

'Goed, concentreer je, waar ben je het meest bang voor?', vroeg Lupos aan Lulu. 'Voor de dood', zei Lulu snel. 'Oh, dan nu iets grappigs, dat gene wat jij zo grappig vind stel je je voor hoe jij de dood voorstelt, snap je het tot nu toe?', vroeg Lupos. Lulu knikte en hield haar ogen stijf dicht om zich te concentreren. 'Als de boeman zo op je afstapt is het jou vorm van de dood, je heft je toverstok en zegt de spreuk '_Ridiculus_', zei Lupos. Lulu knikte. 'Ben u er klaar voor mevrouw Watford', zei Lupos.

Lulu knikte en Lupos zwaaide met zijn toverstok en de deur zwaaide open. De boeman kwam eruit. Het had de vorm van een dood lichaam. Het dode lichaam van haar moeder. En toen met een plop veranderde het in het lichaam van haar vader, na een tijdje veranderde het weer in een plop in mijn dode lichaam. Het was raar om jezelf zo levenloos te zien liggen terwijl je gewoon in het lokaal was, levend en wel.

'_Ridiculus_', zei Lulu. Mijn levenloze lichaam verdween en in plaats daarvan zweefde er nu feestballonnen en toeterde er feesttoeters. 'Heel goed', zei Lupos goedkeurend en hij wenkte mij.

Ik dacht aan waar ik het meest bang voor was. Spinnen, ik haatte spinnen. Nee dat was een kleine bijkomstigheid. Dementors, ik haatte Dementors tot in de grond van mijn hart. Sneep, mijn liefde voor hem. Ik wist nu wat ik voelde nu ik die fijne scene heb gedroomd. Daar was ik het meest bang voor, wat dat met me zou doen. Mijn liefde voor mijn toverdrankmeester.

Sneep verscheen voor mijn neus. Knap als altijd. '_Ridiculus'_, zei ik meteen. Plots had hij een strohoed op en liep hij erbij als een cowboy van het wildwesten. Er werd gelachen. Ik haalde opgelucht adem en ging weer uit de rij. 'Goed gedaan', zei Lupos en zo ging het nog een tijdje door tot de hele klas was geweest.

'Sneep, jij bent bang voor Sneep?', vroeg Lulu zachtjes aan mij. 'Nee, juist niet', zei ik. 'Dat dacht ik al, maar waarom dan die boeman?', vroeg Lulu. 'Geen idee', zei ik zacht. Ik wilde niet dat Hermelien ook maar iets zou horen, zij zou meteen die link leggen.

'Bang voor Sneep he, wie niet', zei een stem achter me. Het was Jackson. 'Ik ben niet bang voor hem', zei ik vlug. 'Oh nee, vanwaar die boeman dan', zei Jackson. Hij daagde me uit. Dat wist ik, maar ik kon het niet hebben.

Ik hoopte maar dat niet dadelijk de hele school het wist dat Sneep mijn boeman was. Niet om de reden die iedereen dacht. Integendeel.


	4. Flight Of The Fat Lady

**POV London**

* * *

Ik wist niet waar ik moest kijken. Overal werd gefluisterd wanneer ik langs kwam. '_Dat is dat meisje wat bang is voor professor Sneep, de boeman veranderde in hem!_' Het was een wonder dat Sneep nog niets tegen me gezegd had. Tot nu.

'Dus je bent toch bang voor me', zei Sneep zacht. 'Nee, ik probeerde de boeman om de tuin te leiden', loog ik. 'Oh nou aha', zei hij. Hij roerde in de ketel.

'Hoe komt het zo dat u zo goed bent in Toverdranken eigenlijk?', vroeg ik. Sneep haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik weet het niet, ik heb het altijd leuk gevonden, ik was er goed in toen ik zelf op Zweinstein zat', zei Sneep. 'En je ouders', zei ik. Ik merkte dat ik over ging naar 'je' en dat vond hij niet erg. 'Mijn vader heette Tobias Sneep, hij was een Dreuzel en hij trouwde met Ellen Prins een heks, ik woonde op Weverseind, een dorp met heksen en tovenaars', zei Sneep.

Ik luisterde aandachtig. Ik vond het leuk om meer over hem te weten.

Ik woonde vlakbij Lily Evers, de moeder van Potter', zei Sneep. 'Oh wat leuk', zei ik en ik ging er eens goed voor zitten. Sneep zat naast me.

'Ze was mijn beste vriendin en trouwde met die Potter', zei Sneep en hij grimaste even. 'Zij was je eerste liefde', zei ik. Sneep knikte. Ik pakte zijn hand en verstrengelde die met mijn vingers en drukte er even een klein kusje op.

'We gingen samen naar Zweinstein, maar zij kwam bij Griffoendor en ontmoette James Potter en ik kwam bij Zwadderich', zei Sneep. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wat deed je na Zweinstein dan?', vroeg ik.

'Sorry, dit was genoeg voor een dag', zei Sneep. Ik haalde voorzichtig mijn hand uit die van hem. 'Severus, je moet weten dat ik je geweldig vind', zei ik. Hij keek me aan. Zijn zwarte ogen boorde zich in die van mij. Ik drukte een kus op zijn neus. Mijn haar viel over zijn gezicht. Hij haalde zijn vingers door mijn haar alsof hij mijn haar wilde kammen.

'Je noemde me bij mijn voornaam', zei Sneep. 'Sorry', zei ik. 'Nee ik vond het fijn, de enige die me zo noemen zijn de leraren hier op school', zei Sneep. Vanaf nu noemde ik hem altijd Severus.

'Hoe staat het eigenlijk met jou liefdesleven', zei Severus. 'Eh een nieuwe gast genaamd Jackson Connor heeft me uit gevraagd, maar dat had je vast al wel gehoord tijdens de les', zei ik bestraffend.

'En met jou liefdesleven dan', zei ik grijnzend. 'Niemand in het bijzonder', zei Severus ontwijkend. 'Er is iemand, ik zie het aan je ogen', zei ik en ik wees bestraffend met mijn wijsvinger naar hem en sprong op.

'Je hoeft het niet te zeggen, ik denk dat ik het al weet', zei ik glimlachend toen hij zo intens naar me keek dat ik het niet hoefde te vragen. 'Je weet het al', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Haar naam is...', plaagde ik. Ik sprong op zijn bed en staarde naar het plafon van zijn hemelbed. Severus sprong naast me en staarde met me mee.

'Ik heb echt geen idee', zei Severus glimlachend. Ik streek met mijn wijsvinger langs zijn omgekrulde lippen. Ik hoorde bijna zijn hart bonken.

Plotseling hoorde we gegil. 'Wat krijgen we', zei Severus en hij sprong op. Ik was teleurgesteld. 'Kom we gaan', zei Severus. Hij stak zijn hand uit en die pakte ik blij aan.

We volgde de herrie helemaal naar de toren van Griffoendor. 'De Dikke Dame ze is weg', zei Hermelien geschokt toen ze mij zag. 'Wat', zei ik. Ik keek achterom en zag dat Severus verdwenen was. Ik voelde dat de teleurstelling zich in mijn hart verspreidde. Ja ik was echt verliefd.

Ik zag dat Severus bij de leraren stond en hij bestudeerde het schilderij van de Dikke Dame waar scheuren in zaten.

Toen zag ik ook mijn vader. Perkamentus. 'Pap, wat is er gebeurd?', vroeg ik. 'De Dikke Dame is verhuist naar een schilderij daar', zei Perkamentus en hij wees naar een ander schilderij iets verderop.

'Dikke Dame, wat is er gebeurd', zei Perkamentus begripvol. 'Zwart als ogen van de nacht, duivels gezicht die man, Sirius Zwarts, hij was hier in dit kasteel', jammerde de Dikke Dame.

'Doorzoek het kasteel en sluit het af, alle leerlingen naar de Grote Zaal, we laten iedereen daar slapen', zei Perkamentus. Ik wilde dat Lulu er was. 'Pap, heb je Lulu soms gezien?', vroeg ik. 'Hier ben ik', zei een stem. Ik zuchtte opgelucht. Ik omhelsde mijn beste vriendin.

'Gelukkig hebben we niets meer te vrezen, als hij hier al was dan is hij nu verdwenen', hoorde ik Severus zeggen toen alle leerlingen inclusief Lulu en ik in de Grote Zaal lagen in een paarse slaapzak. Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Lulu en ik hadden als een clubje een hoek in de Grote Zaal uitgekozen. We hadden een matje gepakt en een slaapzak.

'Het is te laat om de leerlingen nu nog naar hun slaapzalen te sturen', zei Perkamentus en hij en Severus kwamen voor ons staan en we deden net alsof we sliepen.

'Ja, we laten ze slapen, laat hem zwemmen in de diepste oceaan en hij zou zijn weg vinden', zei Perkamentus. Ik snapte er niets van wat hij had gezegd, maar na een hele lange tijd draaien viel ik toch eindelijk in slaap.


	5. Twins Don't Fool Me

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik wist dat na het kabaal toen de Dikke Dame weg was de beveiliging van Zweinstein aanzienlijk verbeterd was. Dementors die zweefde nu dichter op het terrein. Perkamentus had met tegenzin toestemming gegeven, maar als ze dichterbij durfde te komen dan zou hij ze meteen verjagen met een Patronus en straffen zoals alleen een machtige tovenaar als Perkamentus kon doen.

Ik had London niet meer gezien na het incident met de Dikke Dame en ikzelf was druk bezig een eigen relatie te ontwikkelen. Met George Wemel. George sloeg een arm om me heen en we liepen door Zweinsveld, dat leek wel een kerstkaart met al die sneeuw. We gingen naar Zacharias Zoetwarenhuis. Hij kocht daar heerlijke ballonbruisballen. Ik genoot er van.

We dronken een boterbiertje bij De Drie Bezemstelen. We praatte en lachte.

'Jij bent volgens mij de enige die mij en mijn tweelingbroer uit elkaar kan houden, hoe doe je dat?', vroeg George. 'Ja, dat ga ik je echt niet vertellen', zei ik. 'Onze moeder kan ons niet eens uit elkaar houden', zei George.

'Dat meen je niet', zei ik grijnzend. Ik kon me best wel voorstellen dat mevrouw Wemel haar zoons niet altijd uit elkaar kon halen.

We liepen door de sneeuw terug naar Zweinstein. Ik viel recht met mijn snufferd in de sneeuw. 'Wat deed jij nou', zei George. 'Struikelspreuk Watford', sneerde een stem achter me. Draco Malfidus kwam achter een struik vandaan.

'Wat moet jij hier Wezel', zei hij. 'Gaat jou niets aan Malfidus', zei George en hij draaide zich om en sleurde mij met zich mee.

'Ik weet niet of je het weet, maar ik heb echt een hekel aan die Malfidus, alle Malfidussen eigenlijk', zei George duister. 'Ja hij heeft er een handje van om al mijn vrienden belachelijk te maken en vooral jou familie', zei ik. 'Kleine etter', zei George rustig.

'Laten we onze dag nou niet verpesten door een zo'n kleine etter', zei ik en ik gooide een sneeuwbal op zijn hoofd. 'Wat deed jij nou', zei George grijnzend. Hij pakte ook een hoopje sneeuw en zeepte me helemaal onder. Ik voelde de kou langs mijn shirt druipen.

Ik lachte en giechelde toen George me achterna zat, maar ik tekkelde George en hij ging onderuit. Nu was het zijn beurt om met zijn snufferd in de sneeuw te liggen.

Ik viel bovenop hem. Ik giechelde. George streek een pluk rood haar uit mijn gezicht. Mijn huid tintelde bij zijn aanraking. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Hij streek met zijn wijsvinger langs mijn lippen. Hij boog zich voorover en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik genoot er van.

'Ik ben gek op jou Lulu Watford', zei George glimlachend. 'Ik ben ook gek op jou George Wemel', zei ik glimlachend.


	6. She Matters

**POV Severus Sneep**

* * *

Het was jammer dat dat drama met de Dikke Dame mijn onderonsje met London onderbrak. Ze was zo lief voor me. Ik wist nu dat ik dit voor geen ander had gevoeld. Ik voelde me gelukkig en vredig als ik bij haar was. Het zou niet zo gecompliceerd moeten zijn dat leraar/leerling relatie dinges.

Ik was ietwat teleurgesteld dat Jackson Connor London Perkamentus had uit gevraagd en dat London Perkamentus ja had gezegd. Maar goed, het was maar een kwestie van tijd wanneer ze werd uitgevraagd en ik had daar hoe dan ook mee te dealen. Maar iedere keer wanneer haar lippen op mijn lichaam kwamen, al was het mijn hand of mijn neus ik voelde alles tien keer zo heftig als ieder ander geloof ik.

London is voor mij als een soort engel. Een beschermengel en een liefdesengel tegelijkertijd. Ik had er geen andere woorden voor. Ze was lief, zorgzaam teder, nieuwsgierig en geïnteresseerd. Iets wat een beetje gecompliceerd was is dat haar vader Albus Perkamentus was. Hij was degene die mij als eerste vertrouwde toen ik een dooddoener was maar uiteindelijk spioneerde tegen Voldemort.

Ik was hem veel verschuldigd, Perkamentus bedoel ik. Dat wist ik, dat was ook de reden waarom ik me al die tijd heb ingehouden als ik samen ben met London, tenzij zij dit jaar nog een vriendje krijgt, wat heel waarschijnlijk is, moet ik heel erg op mijn tellen passen als ik bij haar in de buurt ben.

Het was dan ook niet zo slim om ja te zeggen tegen haar idee om extra Toverdranken aan haar te geven terwijl ze dat helemaal niet nodig had. Als er iemand goed was in Toverdranken dan was zij het wel.

Ik hou van haar als ik van geen ander gehouden heb. Zij doet er toe. De enige persoon in mijn leven die er toe doet is onbereikbaar voor mij. Dat was frustrerend en meer dan dat.

Maar ik kon haar niet teleurstellen. Vandaag niet, nooit niet.

Op de gang kwam ik niemand minder dan Jackson Connor tegen. De glimlach die net op mijn mond was verschenen verdween als sneeuw voor de zon.

'Meneer Connor', zei ik een beetje geïrriteerd. 'Professor', zei Jackson beleefd. 'Jij hebt toch een goede band met London Perkamentus?', vroeg ik.

'Een beetje', zei Jackson bescheiden. 'Als dat beetje meer wordt, kwets haar niet, London bedoel ik, dat zou je berouwen namelijk', zei ik en ik wierp hem een doordringende blik toe die ik meestal voor Potter bewaarde tijdens Toverdranken.

'Ja, eh goed hoor professor', zei Jackson aarzelend en hij liep weer verder. Ik kon mezelf daarna wel voor mijn kop slaan. Ik wist wat ik nu had gedaan. Ik had London laten gaan. Ik had haar uit mijn vingers laten glippen en ik had er spijt van! Je wilt niet weten hoeveel spijt ik daarvan had.


	7. Londons Day Out

**POV London**

* * *

Het was zover. Ik had mijn eerste date met Jackson Connor. Hij was leuk, grappig en knap. Wat wilde een mens nog meer. In mijn achterhoofd wist ik het. '_Severus Sneep_', zei een stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik negeerde het.

We gingen naar Zweinsveld. Het was prachtig nu de zon op de sneeuw scheen. De sneeuw leek wel gemaakt van diamantjes. Het schitterde prachtig en de huisjes waren bedekt met een hele laag dikke witte sneeuw.

'Het is prachtig', verzuchtte Jackson. 'Dat is het zeker', zei ik. We liepen gearmd. 'Weet je dat ik professor Sneep vandaag nog op de gangen tegen kwam', zei Jackson plotseling. 'Oh, wat zei hij?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Dat ik jou niet moest kwetsen anders zou het me bezuren', zei Jackson grinnikend.

'Zei hij dat echt?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, hij zei dat echt', zei Jackson. Een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoek. 'Heej, gaat het', zei Jackson en hij schrok toen hij me zag huilen.

'Ja, ik wist alleen niet dat hij zoveel om me gaf weet je, naast Perkamentus heb ik verder niemand die het dichts bij familie komt, professor Sneep is een van die zeldzame mensen die dicht bij mijn familie komt, snap je dat, ik weet dat je een Griffoendor bent en dus niet automatisch fan van hem bent, maar accepteer wel dat ik veel om hem geef', zei ik.

Jackson knikte. 'Bedankt Jackson', zei ik oprecht. 'Waarvoor', zei Jackson. 'Voor het luisteren en het begrip', zei ik. 'Uiteraard, lijkt me logisch als je mijn vriendin wordt', zei Jackson hees. 'Sorry', zei ik verbaasd.

Jackson boog zich voorover en kuste me op mijn lippen. Hij liet me pas veel later weer los.

'Waar was dat voor, ben ik nu je vriendinnetje?', vroeg ik grijnzend. 'Dat was wel het plan ja', zei Jackson ook grijnzend. We lachte en zoende elkaar opnieuw. Het voelde niet zo als toen ik bij Severus samen was. Maar de chemie was er wel. Geloofde ik tenminste.

'Jackson Connor kust London Perkamentus, oh je moet wel goed kennismaken met mijn vader joh', zei ik. 'Perkamentus, om eerlijk te zijn en ik een beetje bang voor hem', zei Jackson vlug. 'Bang voor mijn vader, joh echt, ik dacht dat Jeweetwel de enige was die bang voor mijn vader is', zei ik grijnzend.

'Je weet best wat ik bedoel', zei Jackson en hij gaf me een klap op mijn schouders waardoor ik bijna bezweek. Jongens kende geloof ik hun eigen krachten nog niet zo goed.

We liepen samen terug naar het kasteel na een Boterbiertje te hebben gedronken in De Drie Bezemstelen. Toen we in de gang waren keek ik op de grote klok. 'Shit ik ben laat', zei ik. 'Laat voor wat?', vroeg Jackson. 'Toverdranken', zei ik. 'Maar...', begon Jackson. 'Ik krijg extra les, ik wil beter worden in Toverdranken', zei ik en ik gaf hem een vlugge kus op zijn wang en ging er vandoor.

Ik klopte op de deur van de kerkers. 'Binnen', zei een vertrouwde stem. Ik huppelde bijna naar binnen. 'Jij bent vrolijk, wie is de gelukkige', zei Severus. 'Jackson Connor, maar dat wist je al geloof ik nietwaar Severus', zei ik. Ik pakte zijn hand. 'Ik heb gehoord wat jij hebt gezegd tegen Jackson, dat was echt heel lief van je', zei ik. 'Ik wil gewoon niet dat je gekwetst wordt', zei Severus zacht. Ik hield zijn hand tegen mijn wang aan en drukte er een kus op.

'Zoals ik al zei, ik vind je echt heel lief voor me, je bent als familie, je kijkt voor me uit, je bent lief voor me', zei ik. 'Vind je me echt lief', zei Severus verbaasd. 'Ja, je hoeft niet zo verbaasd te doen', zei ik glimlachend. 'Het is alleen, niemand heeft mij ooit lief genoemd', zei Severus. In een opwelling omhelsde ik hem. Ik ademde zijn geur in. 'Ik ben dol op je Severus Sneep', zei ik. 'Ik ook op jou London Perkamentus', zei Severus.


	8. Lulu's Transformatie

**POV Lulu**

Huppelend kwam ik het klaslokaal binnen van professor Anderling. Ik had extra lessen van haar omdat ik een faunaat wilde worden. Een Fenix leek me wel cool. Dat is zeldzaam volgens professor Anderling en het vergt extra veel kracht om er eentje te worden. Ik hou wel van een uitdaging.

'Zo wie heeft jou zo vrolijk gemaakt', zei professor Anderling grijnzend. Professor Anderling en ik konden het prima vinden. 'George Wemel', zei ik prompt. 'Zijn jullie samen?', vroeg Anderling. Ik knikte. 'Onze eerste date was meteen cool', zei ik. 'Zweinsveld?', vroeg Anderling. Ik knikte. 'Daar was ook mijn eerste date', zei Anderling.

Ik werkte de hele middag met Anderling aan mijn transfiguratie. Ik was geen Transformagier zoals London, nee ik was een Sisseltong. Waar iedereen altijd de koude rillingen van kreeg. Zeker als bekend werd dat je geen Zwadderaar bent. Ik vroeg me af of de sorteerhoed me wel goed had ingedeeld. Ravenklauw, ik was er trots op, maar ik had nu zo mijn twijfels.

Eindelijk was het zo ver. Ik zou vandaag doordringen tot mijn eigen geest en als het goed is dan zou ik een faunaat worden een geregistreerde faunaat, net als professor Anderling. Als je ongeregistreerd staat als faunaat zijnde dan kan je daarvoor gestraft worden en zelfs in Azkaban terecht komen.

'Ik moet eerlijk bekennen dat ik niet gedacht had dat je het zo snel door zou hebben, ik duim voor je', zei Anderling en ze omhelsde mij. Ik was een beetje verbaasd over die omhelzing.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en concentreerde me. Ik maakte mijn geest leeg. Anderling had gezegd dat ik goed in Occlumentie zou zijn als ik dit nu al kon.

Eindelijk ik voelde me zo vrij als een Fenix om het maar even zo te zeggen. Ik was me vol bewust van mezelf. Iets wat volgens Anderling altijd jaren duurde voordat je dat onder de knie had.

Ik spreidde mijn goud rode vleugels en ik zong als een echte Fenix.

Ik zag Anderling juichen en ik ging op haar bureau zitten. 'Dit is zo cool', dacht ik. Ik ben echt cool.

'Oké, concentreer je nu juist op je geest en laat al je menselijke problemen weer binnenstromen, je dagelijkse stress enzovoort', zei Anderling. Ik concentreerde me en veranderde weer in een mens. Ik viel van het bureau af. 'Auw', zei ik lachend en ik kwam overeind.

'Ik ben trots op je, echt zo trots, ik geef je spontaan 50 punten voor Ravenklauw', zei Anderling. 'Echt waar', zei ik. 'Nee 100 punten, dit is zo cool, geen enkele leerling, vooral geen derde jaars is dit gelukt', zei Anderling trots.

'Nee, ben ik de eerste?', vroeg ik glimlachend en gloeiend van trots dat ik zojuist 100 punten voor Ravenklauw heb binnengehaald. 'We gaan je registreren, we gaan via de haard van Perkamentus naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst en gaan je registreren.

We liepen naar het kantoortje van Perkamentus en hadden meteen toestemming om naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst te gaan.

Ik liep in naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst. 'Wauw, het is prachtig hier', zei ik en ik keek mijn ogen uit. Het Ministerie was prachtig en groot, interne memo's die heen en weer vlogen waren cool.

'Hai ik wilde graag een nieuwe faunaat registreren', zei Anderling tegen een verveelde tovenaar achter de balie.

De tovenaar keek over de balie. 'Zij of u', zei hij. 'Zij', zei Anderling. 'Zij!', krijste de tovenaar.

'Ja, haar naam is Lulu Watford en ze transformeert in een Fenix', zei Anderling. 'Echt cool, welke klas zit ze', zei de tovenaar. 'De 3e', zei Anderling.

'Wauw, ik wilde maar dat ik dat kon in de derde klas', zei Anderling.

'Ze heeft er dan ook 100 punten voor Ravenklauw mee verdiend en ze kan nu volledig transformeren', zei Anderling.

Ik moest een aantal formulieren invullen om het officieel te maken en toen was het geregistreerd. Ik was officieel een faunaat.

We gingen weer terug naar Zweinstein via de haard. 'Was dat alles?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ja, ik heb je alles geleerd hoe je een faunaat wordt, je kan het nu en daar ben ik heel erg trots op, je moet het nu gewoon heel vaak oefenen', zei Anderling.

'Ik wil u heel erg bedanken', zei ik en ik omhelsde Anderling en zij omhelsde me terug.

Ik liep opgewekt terug naar de toren van Ravenklauw. 'Heej London, je moet eens kijken wat ik kan', zei ik opgewonden. 'Lulu', zei London verbaasd.

Ik veranderde in een Fenix na me diep geconcentreerd te hebben.

'Wauw Lulu', zei London die onder de indruk.

'Dit is nog maar het begin', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ben je je vol bewust wat er om je heen gebeurd?

'Ja dat vind Anderling nou juist zo knap, ze heeft Ravenklauw 100 punten gegeven', zei ik. 'Wauw, de dag kan niet beter, ik vind het echt geweldig, jij een Transformagier en ik een faunaat', zei ik.

'Jackson en ik zijn samen', zei London grijnzend. 'Cool', zei ik grijnzend.


	9. Boyologic

**POV London**

* * *

Het was echt een sensatie dat Lulu een echte faunaat was geworden. Het was werkelijk een geweldig gezicht. Ze bleef ook een tijdje in de spotlight en dat vond ik alleen maar fijn voor haar. Ze was gelukkig met haar nieuwe vriendje George. Lulu verdiende het om gelukkig te zijn.

Ik daarintegen was heel wat minder enthousiast over Jackson Connor. Hij was een beetje drammerig. Hij wilde heel snel verder dan zoenen en ik wilde dat nog gewoon niet. De enige bij wie ik echt mijn hart kon luchten was Severus. Hij luisterde altijd aandachtig tegen mij.

Severus en ik waren bezig een toverdrank te maken en nu moest die 70 minuten koken. We lagen op zijn bed half te wachten en te praten met elkaar.

'Gisteren weer, hij dwong me praktisch het bed in', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Wil je dat ik er wat van zeg', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Nee joh, je hebt genoeg voor me gedaan, bovendien het is mijn vriendje en ik laat jou niet mijn klusjes opknappen en ik mag dan wel een meisje zijn, maar dat betekent nog niet dat ik niet in staat ben om tegen mijn vriendje op te staan', zei ik. 'Oh zo bedoelde ik het ook niet', zei Severus vlug. 'Dat weet ik toch', zei ik. Ik lag met mijn hoofd op zijn buik en we hadden onze vingers met elkaar verstrengeld.

'Morgen de wedstrijd van Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw, ben je er klaar voor', zei Severus over gaan op een ander onderwerp. 'Ik ben er meer dan klaar voor', zei ik grijnzend. 'Zo mag ik het horen', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Ik ga die snaai echt voor Harry's neus weg grijpen, vorig jaar had ik de pech dat ik versteend op de ziekenzaal lag, maar dit jaar ga ik hem echt verslaan', zei ik. 'Ik ben voor Ravenklauw hoor', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Moeten leraren niet onpartijdig zijn', zei ik.

'Nou Anderling is ook niet onpartijdig, dus eh ach iedereen heeft zo zijn favoriete spelers', zei Severus ontwijkend. 'En wie is jou favoriete speler?', vroeg ik plagend en ik trok aan zijn kraag en streek met mijn wijsvinger langs zijn nek.

'Jij, geen twijfel mogelijk en Lulu, zij is ook steen goed', zei Severus. 'Ja, ze mept de beuker altijd meters over het veld heen', zei ik.

'Ik wil nog helemaal niet met Jackson Connor, nou ja, eh jeweetwel', zei ik plotseling en ik ging rechtop zitten. Severus was een beetje overdonderd door deze aanval. 'Ik ben er nog niet aan toe, als hij dat niet respecteert dan is hij bij vandaag nog mijn ex-vriendje', zei ik. 'Kijk, girlpower', zei Severus en hij streek mijn haar uit mijn gezicht. Ik voelde de hitte op me slaan.

'Ik moet gaan, zou jij de Toverdrank in de gaten willen houden, ik ga Jackson zeggen waar het op staat', zei ik en ik worstelde me met tegenzin los van Severus.

'Succes', zei Severus en hij omhelsde me. Ik omhelsde hem ook. 'Ik zie je bij de wedstrijd wel, daarna vertel ik je wel hoe het gegaan is', zei ik. 'Doe dat', zei Severus en hij meende het. Zijn zwarte ogen keken me even doordringend aan en toen drukte ik vlug een kus op zijn wang en verdween. Op weg naar Jackson Connor.

Ik kwam Jackson tegen in de Grote Zaal. 'Heej schatje', zei Jackson. Ik kreeg er de rillingen van. Hij probeerde me te zoenen, maar ik duwde hem weg. 'Nou moet jij eens heel goed luisteren, ik wil niet met jou het bed in duiken, je bent me veel te dwingend, ik heb het je al vaak genoeg gezegd en nu gaan we voor de harde aanpak', zei ik. Ik zag dat Perkamentus mee aan het luisteren was en ik zag Severus even later ook de Grote Zaal inkomen. 'Ik ben niet de eerste en de beste slet die je tegenkomt, als je niet kan accepteren dat we niet het bed gaan delen samen dan is het hierbij uit', zei ik.

'Maar schatje', begon Jackson. 'Oh nog een ding, noem me geen schatje, ik heb een naam en een vriendin die heel goed met Beukers overweg kan en ik heb zelf ook nog wat krachten over als je het wilt weten', zei ik.

'Sorry oké, je bent mijn eerste vriendin, ik weet niet hoe ik me moet gedragen als een goede vriend', zei Jackson wanhopig. 'Me respecteren zoals ik ben als eerste stap', zei ik. 'Sorry oké, ik zal beter mijn best doen en als je het over iets niet eens bent, zeg het me dan gewoon oké', zei Jackson. 'Oké, zijn we het daar tenminste over eens', zei ik rustig. 'Weer goed?', vroeg Jackson.

'Weer goed', zei ik uiteindelijk en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik genoot er niet echt optimaal van. Ik keek even naar Severus toen we zoende, maar die was al druk in gesprek met Perkamentus. Nee mijn relatie was alles behalve perfect.


	10. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclow

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Het goot buiten. Ik zat te hangen tegen George en we keken triest. We zaten in de kleedkamer. De wedstrijd zou zo beginnen. 'Het regent dat het giet', zei George triest. 'Ja, hoe kan ik in godsnaam die snaai te pakken zien te krijgen met dit weer', zei London neerslachtig.

'Heej het lukt allemaal wel, waar is die positieve energie gebleven', zei Plank. Ons team zat samen met Griffoendor in een kamer. We konden het als afdeling prima met elkaar vinden. Zeker als je na gaat dat we vrienden waren met de helft van het team waarvan eentje mijn vriendje is.

'Goed, we er tegenaan', zei Robbie Davids en hijzelf was ook nogal neerslachtig, maar het was zijn laatste jaar op Zweinstein en hij hoopte nog een wedstrijd te winnen voordat hij van school ging. Ik zal hem niet missen eerlijk gezegd.

Robbie Davids was een eersteklas eikel en een doordouwer. Dat kan soms goed zijn, maar als je aan een team moet denken dan moet je wel denken aan het hele team en niet alleen maar aan jezelf.

'Goed, Griffoendor maakt geen kans', zei Robbie neerslachtig en we sopte door de modder het veld op. Onze schoenen bleven bijna vastzitten in de modder. Het was echt vreselijk dit weer om in te spelen.

'Heej Harry, succes', zei London en ze omhelsde Harry. 'Jij ook', zei Harry en hij omhelsde haar ook. 'Kijk nou toch, wat een vriendschappelijke rivalen', zei Robbie Davids sarcastisch. Nu werd ik woedend.

'Zo zou iedereen moeten zijn, misschien maken we dan allemaal evenveel kans om te winnen, misschien zelfs nog wel meer dan met jouw tegenstrijdige gevecht met jezelf', zei ik woedend. Ik deed iets wat niemand anders ooit had gedaan. Ik gaf Robbie Davids een klap. Een derdejaars gaf een zevende jaars een klap. Er werd geschokt gekeken.

'Als jij dit jaar nog wilt spelen dan zou ik maar heel gauw het veld op gaan en de Beuker naar een van de teamleden van Griffoendor slaan', zei Robbie Davids. 'Het is de laatste wedstrijd, je kan me niet verbannen van het team, daar ben je niet voor gemachtigd', zei ik en ik zette me af en vloog weg voordat Robbie iets kon zeggen.

De wind blies in mijn gezicht en de regen spetterde en binnen no time was ik doorweekt. Mijn mantel die zweefde achter me aan als een natte handdoek. Ik kon het publiek bijna niet meer zien.

De wind ook nogal heftig. Je werd bijna van je bezem af geblazen. Het scheelde niet veel of je zag de Dementors. Ik was een beetje bang voor ze, maar ik zag dat Perkamentus het niet toe liet dat ze leerlingen aanvielen. Hij hield ze nauwkeurig in de gaten.

'Heej, gaat ie een beetje?', vroeg London aan me. 'Ja, met jou!', schreeuwde ik boven de wind uit. 'Zie je de snaai al ergens!', riep ik. 'Nee, anders hoor je het wel, of zie je het wel', zei London en ze stak haar d uim op en scheerde weer weg. Op zoek naar het kleine gouden balletje in de stromende regen.

Ik mepte vlug een Beuker.

'Een prima mep van Lulu Watford!', hoorde ik boven de regen uit. Commentaar werd weer gegeven door Leo Jordaan. Hij was de beste commentaargever ooit. Plotseling zag ik twee mensen uit de lucht vallen. Tot mijn grote schrik zag ik dat het London en Harry waren. Ik landde toen ik zag dat iedereen dat deed. Perkamentus die liet hun beide vlak voor de grond een paar centimeter zweven.

Ik zag pas later dat London de kleine gouden bal in haar handen had geklemd. We hadden gewonnen, al was dat nu niet zo'n grote overwinning nu ze beide bewusteloos waren.

Ik rende naar ze toe. Ze ademde beide nog gewoon. Godzijdank, maar ze zagen er beide bleek en uitgeblust uit. Perkamentus rende naar hen beide toe. Een van hen was zijn dochter en hij gaf veel om Harry. Dus ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe hij zich voelde.

Perkamentus toverde twee brancards tevoorschijn die Harry en London naar school leidde.

Ik was bij hen wanneer ze wakker werden. 'Wat is er gebeurd?', vroeg London zwakjes. 'Je bent van je bezem gevallen', zei ik triest. Harry luisterde mee en zowel het team van Ravenklauw en Griffoendor stond om beide bedden heen, behalve Robbie Davids.

'Ik heb de snaai', zei London een beetje triest. 'Ik weet het', zei Harry neerslachtig. 'Ik wil helemaal niet op zo'n manier winnen', zei London. 'Het geeft niet, je hebt gewonnen, wees er alsjeblieft blij mee, anders ben ik voor niets gevallen', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Oké dan', zei London en ze gaf Harry een hand.

Al snel mochten Harry en London van de ziekenzaal. Maar allebei de bezems waren vergruizeld. Beide hadden ze een Nimbus2000 gehad en geen van beide had enig idee hoe ze aan een nieuwe moesten komen. Robbie Davids hadden we niet meer gezien na de wedstrijd en dat vond ik persoonlijk nogal laf van hem. Maar goed, wat had je dan verwacht van zoiemand als Robbie Davids. Hij was de allerslechtste aanvoerder die Ravenklauw ooit had gehad.

De overwinning van Ravenklauw bleef echter lang hangen in de leerlingenkamer.


	11. The Break Up

**POV London**

* * *

'Heej', zei Jackson glimlachend en hij legde een hand om mijn middel. Jackson, hij gemiddelde lengte van jongens van zijn leeftijd. Coole naam, Griffoendor student. Ik Ravenklauw student. Slim en pienter. Jackson, slim en ergens zat er misschien nog iets moedigs in verschuilt. Zijn hand ging al snel naar mijn achterwerk en ik trok zijn hand vlug omhoog. Ik wilde niet dat iemand dat zag. Echt niet dus. Dat was te gênant. 'Je gaat toch zingen op het bal?', vroeg Jackson aan me. 'Ja, ik ga een nummer doen', zei ik. 'Welk nummer', zei Jackson. 'Oh Jackson, dat heb ik al tegen je gezegd, dat is een verrassing, er komt een band optreden en ik mag een nummer doen als opening van de avond', zei ik. 'Ja, dat weet ik', zei Jackson geïrriteerd. Ik zuchtte. Jackson. Hij kon aan niets anders denken dan het bal de laatste tijd, maar mij vragen ho maar. Jackson kuste me. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Wat', zei Jackson. 'Met wie ga je', zei ik plotseling. Ik had een briljante ingeving. 'Oh met eh Leah Ann uit Griffoendor', zei Jackson. En plotseling keek hij mij aan alsof hij mij voor het eerst zag. 'Shit', zei hij hardop.

'Shit, zeg dat wel shit!', schreeuwde ik kwaad. 'Ik ben je vriendin, je gaat met Leah Ann uit Griffoendor, nou veel plezier, als je maar weet dat het hierbij over is tussen ons', zei ik kwaad en ik verspilde er verder geen adem aan en ik gaf hem een pets zoals alleen een meisje hem kan vernederen. Er werd geschokt gereageerd door de menigte om ons heen. 'Je bent een zak weet je, een ongevoelige zak, ik kan niet geloven dat ik aan jou een heel jaar heb verspild', zei ik kwaad en ik slingerde mijn tas over mijn schouders. 'Heb ik wat van jullie aan', zei ik kwaad en ik wurmde me door de menigte.

Mijn mantel zwierde achter me aan, net zo boos als ikzelf. Ik hoorde voetstappen achter me en ik keek niet op of om om te zien wie het was en begon alleen nog harder te lopen. Plotseling zonder enige motivatie stopte ik. Ik bekeek mijn rechterhand waarmee ik zojuist Jackson een klap had gegeven. Ik grijnsde breed en liep weer verder. Jackson, hij was het niet waard om een traan om te laten. Plotseling voelde ik een hand op mijn schouder. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om en stond oog in oog met professor Sneep.

'Professor Sneep', zei ik vlug en ik merkte dat ik toch een snik in mijn stem had. 'London, gaat het, ik zag net wat er gebeurde', zei hij bezorgd. Ik besefte plots waar ik was. Ik was beland in de kamer van Hoge Nood. Daar kon niemand ons vinden als ik het niet wilde. Ik had die kamer gevonden in mijn 2e jaar. Een hele prestatie volgens Albus (mijn peetvader). Ik ging op de bank zitten en deed mijn tas af.

'Vertel me, wat is er gebeurd', zei Severus. Ik wilde hem er niet mee lastig vallen, maar ik moest het aan iemand kwijt. Ik wist niet wanneer ik Lulu vandaag nog zou zien. 'Jackson, we hebben een relatie sinds de 3e klas, nu bij het bal, ik was er van overtuigd dat hij mij zou vragen, dat lijkt me nogal logisch als je een relatie met elkaar hebt, tenminste naar mijn opvattingen', begon ik. 'Dat lijkt me ook', zei Severus. 'Hij heeft Leah Ann gevraagd uit Griffoendor, hij is mij gewoon vergeten', zei ik en een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoeken. En nog een. Great, ik ging het op een janken zetten bij mijn favoriete leraar.

'Heej, ssssh, hij is gewoon een ontzettende sukkel dat hij je laat gaan', zei Severus en hij veegde met zijn mouw mijn tranen weg. Zoute tranen. Onze gezichten waren nu heel dicht bij elkaar. 'London', zei Severus in adem. 'Severus', zei ik ook in een adem. We zoende. En we zoende. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren voor we elkaar weer loslieten. Ik hijgde en ik zag dat hij ook hijgde.

'Sorry', fluisterde ik en ik slingerde mijn tas weer over mijn schouders. 'Sorry dat ik je dit heb laten doen, sorry dat ik je zoende, sorry dat ik dingen gecompliceerd maak, ik maak overal een puinhoop van, vergeet dat dit ooit gebeurd is', zei ik en ik wilde weglopen en voordat ik dat kon doen stond Severus zo dicht bij me en hij pakte mijn arm.

'Wat nou als ik je niet kan vergeten', zei hij zacht. 'Probeer het', zei ik. Hij liet mijn arm los en ik liet een verdwaasde Severus achter in de kamer van Hoge Nood.


	12. Moral Support

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik was heel erg nieuwsgierig naar dat krantenknipsel wat London had gevodnen en ik was heel benieuwd naar Sirius Zwarts. Ik had er heel wat geruchten over gehoord, maar ik zou hem wel in het echt willen zien.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen naar ons toe.

'Heej jongens, een nieuw krantenknipsel over Zwarts', zei Hermelien en om een een of andere reden keek ze even naar Harry. 'Oh kom op, we kunnen het London en Lulu wel zeggen, London komt er toch wel achter, Perkamentus is haar vader', zei Harry zacht.

'Goed, Sirius Zwarts heeft mijn ouders verraden aan Voldemort en is mijn peetvader', zei Harry in adem. 'Je peetvader?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ssst, niet de hele school hoeft het te weten', zei Harry. 'Je vader', herhaalde ik zachtjes.

'Ik wil dat hij me vindt, als hij dat doet dan ben ik klaar voor hem, dan zal ik hem vermoorden', zei Harry en ik schrok toen ik aan zijn blik zag dat hij het meende. Ik kon me best voorstellen dat hij echt woendend was op Sirius Zwarts, zijn enige familielid dat nog leefde en die had zijn ouders de dood in geholpen door ze aan Voldemort te verraden.

'En we moeten Hagrid helpen, hij is gisteren naar die hoorzitting geweest, Verzorging van Fabeldieren hebben we niet met jullie, maar jullie hebben wel wat gemist in de eerste les van Hagrid. Het ging allemaal geweldig, maar Malfidus verpestte het door de Hippogrief te beledigen en die greep met zijn klauwen in Malfidus zijn arm, nou je kent Malfidus, hij houd van overdrijven en nu wordt de Hippogrief ter dood veroordeeld', zei Ron neerslachtig.

'Maar hoe kunnen we hem dan helpen?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'We gaan naar hem toe vanmiddag, hem steunen zo veel we kunnen', zei Hermelien kleintjes. 'Wij gaan mee', zei ik en London knikte heftig.

'Heej even tussendoor, wat was er eigenlijk tussen jou en Jackson?', vroeg Harry aan London. 'Oh het is uit', zei London neerslachtig. 'Oh London', zei ik en ik wreef over haar rug. 'Hij was je eerste vriendje', zei ik triest. 'Het geeft niet, het is een eersteklas eikel en hij is het niet waard om verder mijn adem aan te verspillen', zei ik.

'Ik snap wel dat je er zo over denkt', zei Hermelien. Om een een of andere reden praatte Ron en Hermelien niet rechtstreeks met elkaar viel me op. 'Wat is er tussen jullie twee', zei ik overgaand op een ander onderwerp.

'Ronald is zijn rat kwijt', zei Hermelien zuchtend. 'Hij is niet kwijt, die kat van jou heeft hem in stukken gescheurd', zei Ron woest. 'Knikkebeen doet geen vlieg kwaad', zei Hermelien en de discussie begon. 'Oké, vergeet dat ik het ooit heb gevraagd', zei ik en ik staakte het vuren door er tussenin te komen.

We liepen naar Hagrids huisje met z'n vijven. 'Kom d'r in', zei Hagrid en hij schonk trillerig thee in en dat stroomde over de rand. 'Hagrid', zei ik met medelijden.

'Oh hoi Lulu', zei Hagrid. 'Hagrid het komt goed oké', zei Harry. 'Ja, maat wat doen jullie eigenlijk hier, jullie moeten voor het donker binnen zijn en het begint al te schemeren, ik wil niet dat jullie door mijn door in de problemen kommen', zei Hagrid.

'Oh daar kommen ze al', zei Hagrid en hij wees naar buiten. Buiten zag ik Perkamentus, Cornelis Droebel en een Beul. De Beul had een geslepen bijl bij zich.

'Ga via de achterdeur, vlug ik wil niet dat jullie zoiets zien, oh Ron, voordat je gaat', zei Hagrid vlug en hij haalde iets uit een doosje. Het was Schurfie de rat van Ron. 'Schurfie', zei Ron blij en hij pakte Schurfie aan. 'Bedankt Hagrid', zei Ron blij. 'Let de volgende keer wat beter op je huisdieren Ronald, nu wegwezen', zei Hagrid en hij joeg ons de deur uit.

We verscholen ons achter de pompoenen tot Perkamentus, Cornelis Droebel en de Beul in Hagrids huisje waren. 'Kom we gaan', zei Harry en we rende gebukt de heuvels weer op.

Ik struikelde bijna, maar Harry hielp me overeind. We stonden verscholen achter een paar stenen. In de verte zagen we dat de beul zijn bijl ophief en Scheurbek de Hippogrief zijn laatste adem uitblies voordat hij letterlijk een kopje kleiner werd gemaakt.


	13. Cat, Rat, Dog, Fenix

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Dit was echt geen pretje om te zien. 'Aha hebben jullie ook de show gezien', zei een ijzige onaangename stem achter ons. Draco Malfidus en zijn trolvriendjes Korzel en Kwast kwamen aanklossen.

'Jij vuile, vieze gore kakkerlak', zei Hermelien woedend en ze wees met haar toverstok tegen Malfidus zijn keel. Malfidus trilde van angst. Hij wist hoe goed Hermelien met spreuken was.

Ik grimaste naar Malfidus en kon hem wel zijn hersens inslaan, maar dat deed Hermelien al. 'Hermelien hij is het niet waard', zei Ron zachtjes. Hermelien liet haar toverstok zakken en Malfidus lachte alweer venijnig.

Maar Hermelien haalde uit met haar vuist naar Malfidus die tegen de muur aan klapte met zijn hoofd. 'Ben je gestoord', zei Malfidus en hij en Korzel en Kwast rende weg.

'Dat voelde goed', zei Hermelien en ze hijgde een beetje. 'Dat was niet goed, dat was geweldig', zei Ron zwakjes. 'Echt geweldig Hermelien', zei London diep onder de indruk.

'Kom we... auw', zei Ron en hij liet Schurfie los. 'Hij heeft me gebeten', zei Ron en hij rende achter Schurfie aan en hij plofte neer op het gras. 'Zie je wat voor een boom dat is', zei Harry tegen Hermelien. 'Ron rennen', zei Harry. 'Jullie rennen!', riep Ron en hij wees met een trillende vinger achter ons.

Een grote zwarte hond die verdacht veel leek op de Grimm waar iedereen het over had sprong niet op ons af, maar op Ron. Daarmee gooide hij ons wel op de grond. 'Auw', zei Hermelien en ze kroop weer overeind. Ron werd meegesleurd de holle boom in.

'Kom we moeten erachteraan', zei Harry en hij sprong omhoog en dat was maar goed ook. Want de boom waar we onder stonden zwaaide met zijn takken om ons uit de holle boom te houden. London en ik wisten niet dat deze boom dat deed en werden omver gesmeten.

'Dus jullie waren hier vorig jaar met die vliegende auto tegenaan gebotst!', riep ik boven het gezwaai van de takken uit. 'Ja dat klopt', zei Harry. 'Arme jullie', zei London. 'Je vriendje zei dat we meer schade aan de boom hadden gericht dan andersom', zei Harry woedend en hij sprong over een tak en Hermelien greep een tak vast en greep Harry mee. London en ik hadden tijd om de boom in te rennen en een paar seconde later vielen Hermelien en Harry door het gat.

'Oef, sorry', zei Hermelien tegen Harry. 'Geeft niets', zei Harry en hij veegde het vuil van zijn shirt af. We volgde de zwarte sporen van de hond. We kwamen uit in een kamertje. Ron kreunde en had zijn rat nog steeds in zijn handen.

'Harry het is een valsstrik, hij is geen hond, hij is een faunaat', zei Ron trillerig en hij wees naar een hoek waar een halveloze man stond die we meteen herkende als Sirius Zwarts. Hij zag er krankzinnig uit.

'Sirius Zwarts', zei Harry woedend. Hij stormde op Sirius af en wilde hem met blote handen te lijf gaan, maar toen kwam er nog iemand anders de kamer binnen. '_Expellarmus_', zei die persoon. Het was professor Lupos. De leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

'Heel onverstandig van je Harry', zei professor Lupos en Harry ging aan de kant. Hij had Harry's toverstok nog in zijn hand. En toen gebeurde het onmogelijke. Lupos hielp Sirius Zwarts overeind.

'Nee!', krijste Hermelien toen. Ik begreep er helemaal niets van en zo te zien London ook niet. 'Ik vertrouwde u, maar u hielp hem, u bent een weerwolf, daarom mist u steeds lessen', zei Hermelien en ze wees naar professor Lupos.

'Hoe lang wist je dit', zei Lupos rustig. 'Sinds professor Sneeps zijn werkstuk', zei Hermelien zacht. 'Dat is vast wat hij gewild had, je bent werkelijk de slimste heks van je leeftijd', zei Lupos.

'Sirius en ik waren geen vrienden, niet tot jij Pippeling op de kaart had zien staan', zei Lupos. 'Ik dacht al die tijd dat hij hem inderdaad had vermoord, maar toen de kaart Pippeling liet zien werd het me allemaal duidelijk', zei Lupos.

'Maar Pippeling is dood', zei Harry.

Ik begreep hier werkelijk geen snars van.

'Nee, Pippeling leeft nog en hij is hier in deze kamer', zei Sirius krankzinnig. Hij wees naar Ron. 'Ik', zei Ron verbaasd. 'Nee niet jij, je rat', zei Sirius. 'Doe niet zo krankzinnig', zei Ron. 'Bewijs het hem', zei Lupos. Sirius pakte Rons rat. 'Wat gaat u met hem doen', zei Ron angstig.

Sirius hief Harry's toverstok op en liet de rat krankzinnig rondrennen. Zo te zien was Schurfie als de dood voor de toverstok.

Nadat Sirius de toverstok de rat had getroffen zat er een in elkaar gedoken vies klein mannetje. Hij zat zelfs als een rat.

'Peter Pippeling', zei Sirius vol walging. 'Harry, oh Harry je lijkt sprekend op James je vader', zei Pippeling en hij schoof naar Harry toe die achteruit deinsde en ik kon heel goed begrijpen waarom. Hygiene is ook een vak.

'Ron, ik was een goed huisdier een brave rat', zei Pippeling en hij schoof naar Ron. Die keek vol walging naar Pippeling.

'Lief meisje, knap meisje', zei Pippeling en hij keek smekend naar Hermelien die net als iedereen achteruit deinsde. 'Vertel Harry wat er werkelijk die avond op Goderics Eind is gebeurd', zei Sirius dwingend.

'Hij dwong me, Jeweetwel dwong me, je kent zijn krachten niet, wat zou jij gedaan hebben', zei Pippeling en hij zakte als een zielig hoopje in elkaar. 'Ik zou nog liever dood zijn gegaan dan mijn vrienden te hebben verraden', zei Sirius.

Hij hield zijn toverstok op, maar toen kwam er nog een persoon de kamer binnen. Het was Sneep. 'Aha, mijn wraak is zoet', zei hij nadat hij de toverstok uit de handen van Lupos en Sirius had gerukt met de Expellarmus. 'Ik wist altijd al dat jij je oude vriend zou helpen', zei Sneep tegen Lupos. 'Zoals gewoonlijk krijg je het weer te hoog in je bol en bemoei je je met zaken die je niet begrijpt Secreetje', zei Sirius kinderachtig.

'Oooh, de Dementors die wachten met smart op je', zei Sneep. Sirius huiverde. 'Bespoor ik daar angst Zwarts', zei sneerde Sneep.

'Sneep je begrijp het niet', probeerde Lupos nog een keer. Ik deed pogingen om iets te zeggen, maar niemand luisterde.

'Expelliarmus', zei Harry plotseling en hij had ongezien de toverstok van Hermelien gepakt en richtte de spreuk op Sneep. 'Nee!', gilde London. Ze rende naar Sneep toe die op het hemelbed dat in de kamer terecht kwam.

'Vertel de waarheid!', schreeuwde Harry. 'Hij heeft jou ouders verraden, James en Lily vertrouwde de verkeerde persoon', zei Lupos. Harry liet zijn toverstok zakken en Sirius en Lupos kregen hun toverstokken weer te pakken en richtte die op Pippeling. 'Er gaat hier vanavond maar een iemand dood', zei Lupos.

'Nee', zei Harry langzaam. 'Harry, deze man heeft jou ouders verraden aan Voldemort', zei Sirius en hij was niet bang om de naam van Voldemort uit te spreken. 'Nee, we nemen hem mee naar het kasteel, dan kent iedereen de waarheid en ben jij vrij Sirius, anders sterft de waarheid met hem en mijn vader wilde niet dat zijn twee beste vrienden moordenaars werden', zei Harry.

'Mijn beste jongen', zei Pippeling dankbaar. 'Bij het kasteel mogen de Dementors je hebben', zei Harry vol walging. Pippeling trilde angstig en maakte piepgeluidjes.


	14. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had van dat verhaal begrepen dat Sirius Zwarts onschuldig was en dat Pippeling de dader was die eigenlijk achter slot en grendel hoorde te zitten met als gezelschap de Dementors. Verder had ik geen idee hoe we eigenlijk precies hier in beland waren, Lulu en ik bedoelde ik dan. We liepen de tunnel door. 'Doet het pijn je been?', vroeg Sirius vriendelijk aan Ron. 'Pijn, ik dacht dat je mijn been eraf wilde bijten', zei Ron. Hij werd ondersteund door zowel Harry als Sirius. Ik liep naast Hermelien en Lulu naast Lupos.

'Zo een faunaat he', zei Lupos tegen Lulu. Lulu knikte. 'Een Fenix, zeldzaam', zei Lupos. Lulu knikte opnieuw maar zweeg. Ik zag een trapje niet en viel. 'Auw', zei ik en ik kwam vloekend weer overeind. 'Ben jij niet de dochter van Perkamentus, wat heb jij hier met al dit te maken?', vroeg Sirius nieuwsgierig. 'Ik ben London Perkamentus ja, ik heb geen idee hoe ik precies hier terecht ben gekomen', zei ik eerlijk.

'Interessant', antwoordde Sirius. 'Waarom was jij net zo overstuur toen Secreetje werd aangevallen. 'Severus', verbeterde ik. Ik bloosde meteen merkte ik. 'Ik begrijp het al, of ik bedoel eigenlijk, ik begrijp het niet, maar ik weet het wel', zei Sirius.

We kwamen de holle boom uit en Lupos zwaaide met zijn toverstok en de takken stonden stil. 'Had ik dat eerder geweten', mompelde ik. Ik keek naar de sterren die helder te zien waren.

Ik plofte in het vochtige gras naast Ron. 'Gaat het?', vroeg ik. 'Ja gaat wel', zei Ron en hij vertrok van de pijn. De wond zag er lelijk en pijnlijk uit. Sirius had hem flink te pakken genomen.

Harry ging naast Sirius staan en praatte met hem. Voor het eerst praatte hij met zijn peetvader. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe dat voelde. Pippeling kwam ook naar buiten. 'Lief meisje knap meisje, je laat dit toch niet toe', zei Pippeling tegen mij. 'Hoepel op', zei ik vol walging. Pippelings gezicht vertrok. 'Waag het niet om tegen haar te praten', zei Lupos en hij trok Pippeling weg. Ik had echt geen medelijden met hem.

'Harry!', gilde Hermelien plotseling en ik keek omhoog waar Hermelien naar toe wees. Het was de volle maan. Weerwolf tijd. Ik keek verschrikt naar Lupos. Hij keek naar de volle maan en verstarde helemaal. Hij liet zijn toverstok vallen.

'Remus oude vriend, heb je je Toverdrank niet ingenomen', zei Sirius en hij pakte Lupos vast, die nu snel veranderde in een doodenge weerwolf. 'Herinner je wat je bent, hier in je hart!', riep Sirius wanhopig. De weerwolf was nu volledig getransformeerd. Lulu was bang geworden en ik kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen en ze was veranderd in een Fenix. Haar tranformatie. Ze zweefde boven onze hoofden. Op een afstandje van de weerwolf.

'Daar zijn jullie', sneerde een vertrouwde stem. Severus was bijgekomen. Ik omhelsde hem en verschool me achter hem. Hij was woedend. Ik had hem nog nooit zo woedend gezien. De weerwolf dat professor Lupos was kwam op ons af en voordat hij bij ons kon komen blafte er een grote zwarte hond en sprong die tegen de weerwolf op.

Pippeling raapte een toverstok op. '_Expelliarmus_', zei ik en de stok vloog in mijn hand. Pippeling zwaaide vals en veranderde weer in een rat en rende weg. Ik wilde er achteraan rennen, maar Severus hield me tegen. 'Nee, ik wil je niet nog eens kwijtraken', zei hij en hij hield me tegen. Ik wist dat hij dat incident van vorig jaar bedoelde waarin ik versteend was voor meer dan een half jaar.

Ik bleef schoorvoetend achter bij Ron, Hermelien, Fenix Lulu en Harry die zag zijn kans en hij rende achter zijn peetvader aan om hem te helpen. 'POTTER!', riep Severus buiten zinnen.


	15. Hermione's Secret

**POV Lulu**

We wisten niet wat er was gebeurd tussen Harry en Sirius. Maar Pippeling was verdwenen en dat betekende dat Sirius in de ogen van iedere buitenstaander schuldig was. Sirius was weer opgesloten op de Astronomie toren.

We waren allemaal op de ziekenzaal. Behalve Sneep. Hij had London met zich meegenomen, die stribbelde flink tegen, maar het had geen effect. Bleef over, Harry, een gewonde Ron, Hermelien en ik.

Perkamentus kwam binnen. 'Waar is London?', vroeg hij meteen. 'Met professor Sneep mee', zei ik. 'Oh ja, inderdaad, hij beschermt haar en hoed haar voor vijanden', zei Perkamentus en even was hij afwezig, maar hij herpakte zich.

'Je weet wat je te doen staat juffrouw Griffel, tijd is een gevaarlijk iets, zeker als je er mee knoeit, zorg dat jullie niet gezien worden en meerdere levens kunnen gespraard blijven, drie keer draaien lijkt me voldoende', zei Perkamentus en weg was hij weer.

'Sorry, maar daar begreep ik niets van', zei Ron. Hij lag op een ziekenbed met zijn been in het gips. 'Sorry Ron, maar jij kan niet lopen', zei Hermelien en ze pakte een gouden ketting onder haar shirt vandaan met een zandloper eraan. Harry wilde eraan zitten, maar Hermelien gaf hem meteen een pets. Ik kwam dichterbij. Hermelien deed het om mijn nek en om die van Harry en haarzelf natuurlijk.

'Dit is een tijdverdrijver, heb ik van Anderling gekregen de eerste dag dat ik hier op school zat, daarmee volg ik alle lessen', legde Hermelien uit en ze draaide aan de tijdverdrijver.

'Dus hiermee kom je altijd bij al die lessen tegelijk', zei ik en ik begreep wat dat ding deed. Het bracht je terug in de tijd. Hermelien keek op de klok. Het was Half8 en Ron was hier nog niet. Hij was verdwenen.

'Waar waren we om half8?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Bij Hagrid', zei ik. 'Oh ja', zei Hermelien. 'Kom we gaan', zei ze en we rende het kasteel uit. Gelukkig kwamen we geen levende ziel tegen. We moesten alleen Foppe even ontwijken.

We rende naar Hagrids huisje en verborgen ons achter de pompoenen. Wat we daar zagen was het bizarste wat ik ooit had gezien. We zagen onszelf. Ik keek stomverbaasd.

'Dat zijn wij', zei ik. 'Precies, snap je nu dat we niet gezien mogen worden, als je jezelf zou zien binnenstormen, wat zou je dan doen?', vroeg Hermelien aan zowel Harry als aan mij. 'Ik zou waarschijnlijk denken dat ik krankzinnig aan het worden ben', zei Harry langzaam. Ik knikte.

'Kom we gaan, we komen zo hierheen', zei Hermelien en we stapte een stukje het Verboden Bos in en verscholen ons achter de boom. Ja hoor, daar kwamen we en we verscholen ons eerst achter de pompoenen. 'Bah, ziet zo mijn haar van de achterkant eruit?', vroeg Hermelien zacht. 'Hermelien', zei ik zachtjes en ik trok haar naar achteren toen de andere Hermelien om keek. 'Volgens mij is het niet de bedoeling dat we de toekomst veranderen, maar levens redden', zei ik en ik knikte naar Scheurbek. 'Hoe wilde je anders de Astronomie toren op', zei ik.

'Briljant, werkelijk briljant Lulu', zei Hermelien. 'Ravenklauw', zei ik grijnzend. We liepen naar Scheurbek zodra we verdwenen waren. We bogen en Scheurbek boog terug. Dat betekende dat we veilig bij hem in de buurt konden komen en hem konden aaien, maar we waren gekomen om hem te redden. Hermelien pakte een paar fretten die ze voor Scheurbeks bek hield. Hij snoof de geur op en volgde Hermelien en de fretten het Verboden Bos in.

We liepen naar de plek waar de Beukwilg stond. We hadden een leven in elk geval gered. Op naar het volgende. We zagen professor Lupos in een weerwolf veranderen. 'Dit was echt eng', zei ik en ik keek naar hoe ik in een Fenix veranderde. 'Ja, goede van jou om in een Fenix te veranderen, daar was ik niet opgekomen', zei Hermelien. 'Oh nou het gebeurd nog wel eens bij extreme angst of stress of andere heftige emoties dat ik gewoon verander zonder dat ik het wil, maar verder kan ik het goed onder controle houden, professor Anderling die heeft het me geleerd, ik ben nu een geregistreerde faunaat', zei ik. 'Cool hoor', zei Hermelien bewonderend.

Plotseling schrok Hermelien en ik zag waarom. Lupos, de weerwolf die wilde Harry aanvallen. De Hermelien die hier bij ons zat maakte een weerwolf geluid. 'Wat doe je', zei ik dwingend. 'Ik red Harry's leven', zei Hermelien en ze deed opnieuw de weerwolf roep na. 'Bedankt', zei Harry.

'Nu komt die hierheen', zei ik en ik zag dat de weerwolf onze kant op kwam. 'Oh shit, heb ik niet aan gedacht', zei Hermelien. 'Rennen', zei Harry en we rende naar een grote boom waar we ons achter konden schuilen. Maar de weerwolf rook ons en wilde ons net aanvallen. Toen kwam Scheurbek in actie. Hij viel de weerwolf aan en die vluchtte weg.

'Wow, professor Lupos heeft echt een rotavond', zei Harry en die hield een trillende Hermelien vast. De wind woei steeds harder en het werd kouder. We keken omhoog waar minstens honderden Dementors zweefde. 'Sirius', zei Harry en we klommen op Scheurbek.

We vlogen naar de Astronomietoren. 'Ik hou niet van vliegen!', gilde Hermelien. Harry en ik grijnsde eventjes naar elkaar. We landde soepeltjes en Hermelien pakte haar toverstok.

'_Bombarna_', zei ze en ze richtte haar stok op het hek dat Sirius gevangen hield. Sirius klom ook op Scheurbek. 'Dit is geweldig!', riep Sirius blij en we landde op het terrein van Zweinstein.

'Jullie zijn geweldig', zei Sirius en hij omhelsde ons allemaal en Harry als laatste. 'Ik ben jullie veel verschuldigd, je vriendin ook', zei Sirius tegen mij.

'Maar Sirius, je bent onschuldig', zei Harry. 'En dat weet jij en dat is voldoende voor mij', zei Sirius en hij omhelsde Harry voor een laatste keer.

We keken hoe hij opstapte en op de rug van Scheurbek weg vloog. We keken hem na tot hij een stipje was in de sterrenhemel. Toen sloeg de klok een paar keer.

'We moeten terug', zei Hermelien.

'We rende naar de ziekenzaal waar Perkamentus net vandaan kwam. 'Professor, het is gelukt', zei ik trots. 'Wat gelukt, welterusten', zei Perkamentus verdwaasd. Ron zat verbaasd te kijken. 'Wat, net stonden jullie nog hier', zei hij en hij keek verbaasd. 'Waar heeft hij het toch over', zei Hermelien. 'Ik heb geen idee jij', zei ik grijnzend.


	16. The End Of The Beginning

POV London

Ik hoorde het hele verhaal van Lulu. Ik was jaloers. Ik had hier ook bij moeten zijn. Ik had me zorgen zitten maken over al mijn vrienden.

'Heej London, lekker bezig', zei Jackson vals. We hadden onze laatste les Toverdranken. Ik keek naar mijn ketel, maar het ging perfect. Ik pakte een ingrediënt en ik gooide die stiekem in de ketel van Jackson toen hij niet keek. Zijn ketel ontplofte recht in zijn gezicht. Ik lachte.

'Jij bent lekker bezig zie ik', zei ik grijnzend. Lulu lachte en ik zag dat Severus ook deze kant op keek en ook glimlachte.

Ik vond het leuk om Jackson de luren te leggen. Ik wilde echt niet onbeleefd zijn of zoiets, maar ik wilde gewoon kattenkwaad uithalen.

'Trut', zei Jackson hard door de klas. '5 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor wegens taalgebruik meneer Connor', zei Severus en Jackson keek hem woedend aan.

Severus en ik waren alleen maar hechter geworden sinds we gezoend hadden in de kamer van Hoge Nood. Toch vermeed ik zijn blik een beetje.

Na de les waren we officieel klaar met school. We hadden de examens goed gedaan voor zover ik wist. En we waren geslaagd om door te gaan naar het vierde jaar. Marcel was ook geslaagd met hakken over de sloot.

'Ik zal het weer missen hier', zei Lulu toen we op het perron stonden en op het punt stonden om afscheid te nemen van Zweinstein.

Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel. 'Hoe zou het hier zijn als we echt weg gingen', zei ik. 'Daar wil ik nu nog niet aan denken', zei ik. 'London!', riep een stem. Het was Severus.

'Ik ga alvast een coupé voor ons zoeken', zei Lulu en ze glimlachte naar me.

Ik pakte de hand van Severus aan en omhelsde hem stevig. 'Ik hou van jou, daarom kon ik niet volledig voor mijn relatie met Jackson gaan, ik baal ervan dat hij mijn eerste vriendje is, ik wilde maar dat ik je nu kon zoenen', zei ik.

'Volgend jaar', zei Severus zachtjes. Ik knikte. 'Ik hou ook van jou', zei Severus en hij streek even door mijn haar. 'Kijk uit, anders vermoord je vader mij straks nog', zei ik.

'Ik ben niet bang voor je vader', zei Severus grijnzend. 'Oh nee, kijk uit wat je zegt', zei ik glimlachend en ik liet hem los. 'Ik zie je na de zomer weer', zei ik. 'Misschien kom ik wel eens langswippen', zei Severus. 'Doe dat', zei ik opgewonden over het idee dat Severus misschien in Huize Perkamentus kwam.

'Maar ik moet dan eerst zekerweten dat je vader me niet gaat vervloeken', zei Severus grijnzend. 'Daar zorg ik wel voor, als hij er ooit achter komt', zei ik. 'We kunnen het ook geheim houden', zei Severus. 'Laten we dat maar doen ja, eerst zelf genieten', zei ik. 'Mee eens, ik hou van je', zei Severus zacht. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik en ik liep weg richting de trein waar Lulu al een plaatsje voor me vrij hield.

'Wat wilde hij?', vroeg Lulu nieuwsgierig. 'Oh, hij wilde me een fijne vakantie wensen', loog ik. 'Het leek op veel meer', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Ben je gek, hij is mijn leraar', zei ik grijnzend en ik zwaaide naar de mensen die ons uitzwaaide. We reden terug de Dreuzelwereld in.


End file.
